Chocolate Love
by yourgoodgirlgonebad
Summary: Sungmin memberikan coklat Valentine kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun tak menyadari apa maksud dari pemberian itu. Akankah Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya?


Chocolate Love © Baby Kyu

Super Junior © SM Entertainment, their parents and themselves

Pair : KyuMin, EunHae

Warning : AU, typo(s), shounen-ai dll

.

.

14 February, 04.47 P.M

Walau sekarang sudah memasuki penghujung musim dingin tapi sepertinya cuaca masih tidak bersahabat. Ditambah dengan langit yang mendung membuat para siswa di Seoul High School ini bergegas. Seorang namja tengah menunggu sambil duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di depan gedung departemen matematika.

Dengan menggunakan mantel dia mencoba bertahan dari hawa dingin yang menyerang. Sesekali digosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan di hembuskan nafasnya untuk menjaga agar tetap hangat. Diliriknya bungkusan berwarna coklat yang diletakkan di sampingnya.

_

* * *

Siang itu saat jam istirahat Sungmin bergegas menuju kelas memasak. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, jangan sampai dia tidak bertemu dengannya. Senyum terpeta di wajahnya ketika melihat sesosok namja masih berkutat dengan panic-panci disekitarnya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Sungmin._

"_Ryeowook-ah!" panggil Sungmin, Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan dari panci yang dipegangnya._

"_Ada apa hyung? Tumben siang-siang ke sini…" Tanya Ryeowook, Sungmin agak bingung untuk mengatakan maksut kedatangannya._

"_Ano.. Ryeowook-ah, tolong ajari aku membuat coklat" ujar Sungmin malu-malu. Ryeowook membulat._

"_Siapa?" tanyanya. "Hah? Apanya?"_

_Ryeowook memukul kepala Sungmin dengan spatula. "Aww! Hey, hentikan!" kata Sungmin sambil menghentikan pukulan Ryeowook._

"_Siapa orang itu?" tanyanya lagi, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah dari tatapan Ryeowook._

"_Aaah sudahlah, ajari saja aku" kata Sungmin_

* * *

Sungmin ingat saat dia meminta Ryeowook untuk mengajarinya membuat coklat. Sepertinya dia datang menunggu terlalu awal, dia takut _dia_ yang sedang ditunggu pulang duluan. Makanya Sungmin memutuskan menunggu lebih awal, walaupun itu berarti harus menunggu di tengah cuaca tidak bersahabat seperti ini.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu keluar juga. Dari dalam gedung departemen matematika itu, keluar sesosok namja sambil memainkan PSP ditangannya. Sungmin segera berdiri dan berlari mengejar namja itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!" panggilnya. Namja itu menoleh, walaupun ia telah menghentikan langkahnya tapi pandangannya tak beralih dari PSP ditangannya. Sungmin mendekat, berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberikan bungkusan coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Untukmu…" ujarnya. Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Kyuhyun, tapi kini pandangan matanya sudah teralih dari PSPnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, nampaknya Sungmin tak menyadarinya karma sedari tadi ia terus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan guratan merah jambu di kedua pipinya. Pandangannya nampak acuh.

* * *

Dengan bergegas Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung Departemen Matematika. Dia sudah tak sabar untuk kembali ke dorm untuk memainkan game favoritnya, _Starcraft_. Dengan memainkan PSPnya sambil berjalan, Kyuhyun tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi!" seseorang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP digenggamannya. Dia mendekat.

"Untukmu…" dia mengatakan itu sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat, menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengenalinya, dia teman sekelasnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Tampaknya dia menyadari guratan merah jambu di kedua belah pipi bakpao milik Sungmin. Diambilnya bungkusan coklat yang ditawarkan Sungmin kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengamati bungkusan yang kini ada dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Itu untukmu…" jawabnya dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan guratan merah jambu itu. Baru saja aku hendak mengucapkan terima kasih dia telah memotong perkataanku, "Gomawo…" Lalu, berlari menjauh dan bayangan dirinya menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Aish… main kabur saja" gumamku, ku lirik bungkusan itu. Tanpaku sadari bibirku melengkungkan senyuman.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm, Sungmin terus tersenyum. Begitu dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dia sudah menemukan Ryeowook duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan senyuman-dibalik-batu-ada-udangnya. Sungmin mendekat dan Ryeowook langsung menariknya untuk duduk didepannya.

"Jadi… bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya dan Ryeowook menghadiahinya dengan pukulan guling yang tadi didekapnya.

"Aish… hyung ini bagaimana sih!" keluhnya, "Coklatnya. Bagaimana coklatnya, hyung?"

"Oh, coklatnya. Tadi sudah aku berikan kok" jawab Sungmin riang

"Terus? Terus gimana?" Tanya Ryeowook antusias

"Tadi abis aku kasih, langsung aku tinggal pergi…" jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Aishh! Kenapa kau tinggal pergi sih!" Ryeowook lagi-lagi memukul kepala Sungmin dengan guling. Sungmin melemparkan guling itu kembali pada Ryeowook lalu kabur meninggalkan Ryeowook ke kamar mandi. "Hei, hyung! Jangan kabur!"

* * *

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah tumpukan coklat dan semacamnya di atas meja belajarnya. Eunhyuk, teman sekamarnya, nampaknya pulang lebih awal darinya. Terlihat dengan adanya dua pasang sepatu di depan pintu kamar.

Dan benar saja, di ruang tengah ada Eunhyuk dengan kekasihnya, Donghae. Kyuhyun dengan santainya menengahi mereka dengan duduk diantara keduanya sambil masang tampang tanpa dosa dan senyum (sok) inosen.

"Ini anak dateng-dateng nyempil ditengah!" Eunhyuk memukul-mukulkan bantal duduk disebelahnya ke lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.. hyung galak bener! Aku heran kenapa Donghae hyung mau sama hyung!" setelah mengatakan ini, Kyuhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu. Mencari aman dari Eunhyuk yang siap menerkam.

Dari dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara tawa Donghae yang terdengar sampai ke sini. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berharap jika Sungmin akan tertawa seperti itu untuknya. Wajahnya memanas memikirkan hal itu. Dadanya berdebar, dan dia tak tahu kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan Sungmin bisa membuatnya berdebar.

-To be continue-

a/n: akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk post fanfic, setelah lama jadi reader :))

gimana? terlalu singkatkah? atau alurnya terlalu cepet? ==''

anyway, ditunggu kritik, saran atau pun flame-nya :D


End file.
